Electronic devices may be used to exchange information over communication networks. For example, a mobile or landline phone may be used to initiate a voice call with another mobile or landline phone. The phone may initiate the voice call with the other phone over the public switched telephone network (PSTN). A user of the other phone can receive an indication that a voice call is received and accept the voice call, if desired. Some mobile phones are configured to send and/or receive text messages, images, video, and other media information in addition to voice calls. For example, some mobile phones may generate and transmit multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages to other mobile devices.
Some mobile or landline devices, traditional computing devices (e.g., desktop or notebook computers), or other electronic devices may be capable of executing application software and accessing a packet switched data network, such as a local area network (LAN) or the Internet. Such devices may be referred to as “smart devices,” and include smart phones, tablets, and the like. Smart devices may use voice over Internet protocol (VoIP), instant messaging, chat, or other application software to generate voice calls and/or messages and send them to other devices over data networks. The recipients may be other smart devices, traditional computing devices (e.g., desktop or notebook computers), or other electronic devices.